


It is the Hormones

by dundalk



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dundalk/pseuds/dundalk
Summary: Dear readers, reading so many LCDP fanfics finally inspired me to write my own. My first try (actually my second, the first one is still ongoing and unpublished) is this Alicia's one-shot. She is my favourite character, and I keep picturing what happened to her in the moments we don't see on the screen. This one was inspired by something Raquel said to her in the tent.I hope you enjoy it! Please leave your comments, any feedback is appreciated.P.S.: In case you are wondering, the other story I am working on will be much longer. It is my analysis of who Alicia is and why she is like she is.
Relationships: Germán/Alicia Sierra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	It is the Hormones

Alicia went home to try and get a few much needed hours of sleep. She didn’t like to leave the negotiations of maybe the biggest heist of history in Spain or even in the world. However, she knew that their 48-hour truce could be her only chance to try and get some rest in days. So she pushed back her agony in having to return home and asked Ángel to drive her to her apartment as she wasn’t feeling fit to conduct. Antoñanzas was watching Raquel Murillo, and Suárez had gone home too, under protest. Therefore the sub-inspector was the next person that came to her mind. He would be quite okay had it not been for the fact that he was obsessed with Raquel. It bothered her to think he might still be on her side no matter what.

Since Germán died, she had been overwhelmed with bad feelings the moment she stood in her doorway. “I might finally move when all this is over,” she said to herself before taking a deep breath and opening her door at last. She felt a little lighter when Comissario came to greet her. She crouched as she could to greet the animal. “Buenas noches, Comissario.” A sudden pain stroke her in the back. 

“Uff-” The red-haired stood up again and tried to ease the pain by massaging the spot. “You know, I am too fat for that. Look at me. Way too fat.” 

The cat seemed uninterested. He briefly stared at her before walking towards his empty bowls.

“Oh, poor animal, you must be starving, aren’t you? Come here.” He followed her and meowed impatiently as she filled the smaller bowl with fresh water and the other one with cat food up to the rim. When he was finished he went to his usual place on her bed to wait for his human to come. Apparently he had forgiven her for now. Alicia laughed and squeezed him playfully on her way to the ensuite. She had to admit it felt good to have some living company. Only when she finally laid down on her now too large bed, and with most of the adrenaline gone, she realised how exhausted she was, how everything hurt and how there was no position whatsoever comfortable enough to sleep in. 

Nevertheless, these were not the only reasons that kept her awake longer than she would have liked that night. Apart from her condition and all the pressure of the last few days, she hadn’t been able to relieve her physical stress for a while. Back in the days with Germán, sex had always been their escape valve, and now she had lost it for good. At least with him. Maybe Raquel was right, she was a little obsessed with the subject. “It is those fucking pregnancy hormones,” was her last thought before sleep finally got the better of her.

***

Alicia woke up with a startle. She didn’t know how long she had slept, only that the thoughts from the previous night hadn’t gone anywhere. There was only one solution for her problem. She reached for her mobile and, after reading some unimportant texts, scrolled down to a familiar name and started typing.

“Are you back at the tent?”

A few seconds later the phone chimed. 

“I was getting ready to go. Did something happen?” Suárez stared down at the screen and wondered. Sierra always wrote her requests very directly, never with preambles.

“Come and pick me up on the way. I left my car on the site yesterday.”

The agent was still somewhat puzzled, but wrote back that he would be there in 20 min. He still knew her address, she had been living there since their time at the academy, and back then it had been a very familiar site for him. He quickly found her name on the panel and buzzed.

Her voice came from the intercom. “I am not ready yet. Come up.”

Suárez would have preferred to wait in the car, but it was too cold that morning and he had only a sweater over his uniform. Besides, she would certainly have some coffee ready. He hadn’t finished his at home. It would have been useless to say no to her anyway.

Alicia’s door was ajar when he arrived at her floor. Indeed, from inside came a very distinctive smell of coffee, which was completely forgotten when she push the door open wearing only a bathrobe. He gulped. “I- I will wait downstairs.” Before he could move the woman grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. “Don’t be silly.”

The red-haired gave him that mischievous look he recognised only too well. She approached him and left a dangerous distance between them. There, pressed against the door, the man was powerless against her. It had always been like that, and after so many years she still had the same effect on him.

“Sierra, what are you doing?”

“What does it seem like I am doing?” The distance became even smaller. 

Feeling her breath on his neck, he put a hand between them and recoiled. “Stop.” 

She leaned her head sideways until their eyes met and he was forced to look at her. “What is it with you? Don’t you want to recollect the old times?” She teased.

“Sierra, you are-”

“Stop calling me Sierra, joder.” Alicia was losing her patience. “I am what?” She opened the lower part of her robe just enough to expose her huge belly and touched it. “Pregnant?”

Suárez looked away again. This was becoming too uncomfortable. “No, S- eh, Alicia. I mean, yes, but-”

“Tell me you don’t want it too,” she dared him. 

He was on the verge of giving in, fighting with utmost effort against his lust. This woman drove him crazy. He had to stop her right there or he wouldn’t be able to account for his actions. There was one issue that still bothered him. “Jesus Christ, your husband just died,” he spat almost shouting, less to judge her and more to seek approval from whoever it was, to be assured he wasn’t a monster if he gave in to his desires and fucked her right then and there.

His words made Alicia back off for a moment just to recompose herself again. She hoped he hadn’t seen the brief sadness in her eyes. She hated to expose her feelings like Raquel had made her do a couple of days before in that bloody tent. She missed Germán every second of her damn life, and it hurt like hell to think of how she had lost him forever, that he wouldn’t be there anymore to ask how her day had been, to kiss her, to hug her, to make love to her, to be the father of her child. Oh, how badly it hurt! On the other hand she had learnt to block those feelings in order to function at all. And for fuck’s sake, the pregnancy hormones were really driving her insane.

“I am not asking you to fall in love with me,” she stated coldly. “I just need a good fuck.”

There she was, deadly honest and direct as always. His defences were beginning to shatter. “Alicia.”

She got closer to him again and grabbed his dick with no trace of shame whatsoever. It was hard as expected. “I know you want to fuck me too.”

Suárez couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He grabbed her arms as gently as he could and sought her mouth with urgency. Alicia was briefly taken aback but responded almost with relief. God, she needed that. All the while he was unsure of what to do about her belly. His awkwardness didn’t come unnoticed. She broke apart. “It is huge, isn’t it?” He didn’t reply. “It is fine, we won’t hurt it,” she assured caressing her enormous belly. “Let’s go to the bed.”

He let the red-haired guide him to the spare room, which was supposed to be the nursery in the near future but hadn’t been remodelled yet. She felt ready to cross many borders already, but having sex with another man on the bed she had shared with Germán was not one of them. 

Alicia let her robe fall down and went for the buckle of his belt. He couldn’t get himself rid off his sweater, his police jacket and his shirt fast enough while she opened his trousers and put one of her hands inside his underwear, making both of them gasp. She grinned as she remembered how big he was. He enjoyed her touch for a moment before pushing her carefully towards the bed, leaving his trousers behind on the way. Suárez crawled over her and halted, once more unsure of how to continue without hurting her or the baby. Alicia moved on her back a little further up so he was directly facing her centre, which was still covered. Knowing immediately what to do, he began tucking on her panties slowly, teasing her. She lifted her hips as if ordering him to get over with it already, desperate for feeling his mouth on her. He obeyed and proceeded to slid the piece of clothing up and then down her legs, his eyes shining with lust upon seeing how ready she was for him. 

“Down,” she grabbed his head as she could, spreading her legs open, “there.” A guttural sound was heard in the room as his tongue touched her at last. In turn, he moaned as he tasted how warm and wet she was. He could die of excitement. With one hand, Alicia held the sheets while the other held his head down, indicating he should stay right where he was. Apparently he remembered exactly how she liked to be sucked. His tongue started with slow movements which soon increased in strength and rhythm. When she thought she couldn’t take it anymore he broke apart, much to her disappointment.

“Don’t you-” the red-haired couldn’t finish her sentence when he thrusted one finger inside her without any warning. “Fuck,” she pulled his hair out of reflex.

He withdrew his finger. “Do I stop?”

“No, just go on a bit slower,” she said, letting go of his hair. “And go on with what you were doing before.”

Suárez happily complied. Even though he could not see her face he could tell by her moaning that her expression was of pure pleasure. The man could bring the great Alicia Sierra to the edge. By the way she began moving her hips in synchrony with his finger and tongue he could tell she would come any minute. Instead of just letting it happen, she pushed him slightly away and then pulled him up towards her. She wanted to feel him inside her properly. 

For the third time that night he was uncertain. Again, the red-haired took the lead. She pushed him sideways and rolled over until she was on top, ready to ride him. He let her find the best position, making a great effort not to go too fast upon hearing her moans and seeing her breasts exposed longing to be touched. The man didn’t think twice and reached for them, making her moans even deeper. “You crazy bitch.”

Alicia laughed. “You want to come for this crazy bitch?” she provoked, intensifying her movements and well aware he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. She neither.

“Alicia.”

Germán’s face suddenly appeared in her mind as she felt the climax approaching. Somehow it overwhelmed her in such a way that the orgasm that followed came in a mixture of guilt and pleasure and was one of the most intense she had ever had. Suárez was in his own world enjoying his physical release, oblivious to the emotional storm that Alicia was experimenting. Out of breath, she let herself fall back on the bed beside him, still trying to grasp what she had just gone through and all of sudden feeling an urgent need to be alone.

When her breathing had slowed down she reached for her robe and put it on again. Suárez shot her a confused look. “You should go,” she said plainly without even looking at him.

He sat up and rested on the headboard. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

He began collecting his clothes as well, feeling somehow used. Not that he minded, it wouldn’t have been the first time. He found it odd nonetheless. “Is everything alright?” He asked genuinely worried. 

She just nodded as she watched him dress up.

“I thought you wanted me to drive you to the tent,” he insisted.

But Alicia was already on her way to the bathroom. “I will take a taxi later. Just need a shower first.” This much was true. “You go and see if everything is under control. And-” she quickly turned her head. “Bring me a box of doughnuts,” she blinked. “Chocolate.”

He rolled his eyes. “See you later.”

***

A few moments later Alicia opened the faucet in the shower and looked at herself in the mirror while she waited for the water to heat up. She almost didn’t recognised the woman she saw: tired, defeated, sad, afraid. How could things have gone so far? Was she really a pregnant torturer as some said out there? She felt she had lost grip on her life without Germán. To think about him brought back guilt all over again. “Why did you leave us?” She let herself cry, observing how the silent tears fell freely, tracing their way down her cheeks.

The bathroom was already taken by steam. Alicia undressed and stepped into the shower at last. The heat of the water against her body made her feel good in a way, as though it was cleaning her from inside. At that moment she decided she needed to get her life back on track. She had no idea how, but she had to regain control. For Germán, for herself. But, above all, for their baby. “Mummy misses daddy. A lot,” she said caressing her belly. This had been a rare interaction in the last few months. Surely enough she felt a kick on her ribs, as if the baby was hearing his mother and trying to comfort her. 

Like everything that reminded her of her dead husband, she unconsciously avoided talking to her baby. There, it was the first thing she was going to change, starting right then. That baby was all she had left. Alicia wasn’t aware at the time, but she would need as much love from it as it from her. And Raquel was right, she didn’t even know whether to call it a he or a she. Her baby was still an it. She made a mental note to call the doctor later that morning to ask for an appointment and talked to her belly again, holding it from below. “But we will be strong for him, won’t we, mi amor?”

*** FIN ***


End file.
